Quinnvention
A Quinnvention is an invention or experiment that Quinn Pensky makes. The word, created by Quinn, is a portmanteau of her name, Quinn, and the word invention. Quinnventions seemed to be more frequent during Season 1 and Season 3. In Quarantine, she creates a gas that keeps everyone in the dorm on lockdown. She tests on Dustin frequently, and pays him to do so. For example, she shocked him every time he tried to fall asleep. Another object Quinn has invented is the zap watch; she made one for her ankle as well. In Robot Wars, Logan makes fun of Quinn by saying "I am Quinn from Dorkon!" She had to go get a sprocket. 'Background' Quinnventions are introduced in New Roomies. Quinn explains to Zoey that her name is Quinn, and she invents things. So she calls her inventions "Quinnventions" as a portmanteau of her name and the word "inventions". Zoey akwardly refers to this as "Quinntresting". 'Quinnventions:' Sonic Neural Neutralizer Quinn invented the sonic neural neutralizer. It's purpose was to render anyone within it's blast unconscious. Quinn activated it a total of three times. The first two did nothing but create a loud sound that cracked Quinn's glasses. Quinn tried to use it a third time, but her attempt was thwarted because the girls were no longer seeking revenge on the boys. Angered, Quinn threw it away, which activated the device, and shot out a sonic boom, knocking out everyone on campus. It is possible that Quinn evaded it, since she walked away before it activated. Sonic Neural Neutralizer was seen on Prank Week Tongue Vacuum '' Quinn made ''" Tongue Vacuum " ''when she heard that Dustin has a fever. Tongue Vacuum is a vacuum that can suck all of the germs of the tongue. The Tongue Vacuum was seen on The Play. ''Proton Impulse Machine Still trying to cure Dustin, Quinn applies "proton impulses" to the soles of Dustin's feet. This machine does nothing more than tickle Dustin's feet, making him laugh hysterically. When it doesn't work, instead of stopping, Quinn decides to up the juice. The Proton Impulse was seen on The Play. Sleep Deprivation Watch Quinn was making an experiment that you can go out without sleeping and it's called The Sleep Deprivation Watch and if you fall asleep it will shock you so can still be awake. Sleep Deprivation Watch was seen on Spring Fling.'' '' Banapple Quinn's all-time favorite fruits are the banana and the apple. So she decided to combine their DNA and create the very first 'banapple' tree. It turned out to be unsuccessful, however, due to the fact that they taste bad. Also, their juices are like a powerful acid. Banaple was seen on Backpack Laser Quinncrow To stop birds from eating her banapples, Quinn erects a scarecrow that zaps invaders with laser beams, as demonstrated with Michael's hat. Laser Quinncrow was seen on Backpack Quinn's Potato Chips Michael has a problem of eating potato chips and needs Quinn's help, so Quinn made a potato chip that is 100% healthy. Meanwhile the chips that Quinn made has a side effect that can make you dizzy so Quinn sprays some chemicals but she even make it worst. Quinn's Potato Chips was seen on Disc Golf. Synthetic Coconut Aroma Quinn mix some chemicals and it smells like Coconut aroma, when Quinn sniffs it to everyone they fainted which makes them late for the beach party. Meanwhile the Synthetic Coconut Aroma spilled everywhere in the car they fainted again and slept for a long time. Synthetic Coconuut Aroma was seen on Little Beach Party. Quinnevision Quinn made a screen to screen dorm for short " The Quinnevision " ''so that she can talk with Zoey and Nicole all night long and she only had one remote so she can only turn it off. Quinnevision was seen on Back to PCA. 'The Deskunkifier' After Michael and Logan get sprayed by a skunk, Quinn creates this device to neutralize the smell. Of course, it eventually causes clothing to disintegrate, so the boys end up having to run through campus naked. The Deskunkifier was seen on Bad Girl. 'The Loganator' Quinn helps her friends to build a robot for the Robot War, but she didn't continue it because her friends are making fun of her. It was not really her inventions but she built the other parts. The Loganator was seen on Robot Wars 'Quinn's Robot' Quinn made another robot so she can take revenge of the geek boys. Quinn's Robot was seen on Robot Wars. 'Frazz' Quinn invented an energy drink that is better than anything else yet it was not finished but Dustin finished it all and he becomes the very energetic one. Frazz was seen on Spring Break-Up. Plasma Bolt Rat Trap Quinn invented a trap that can shoot a plasma bolt so the rat will faint.She made this so she can capture the rat easily but she failed and shoots Lola. Plasma Bolt Rat Trap was seen on Zoey's Tutor. 'Cactus Goo' Although Quinn didn't technically create this, she still introduced it into her friends' lives. She ends up causing almost the entire student body to become addicted to the stuff after injecting it into Moon Bars. According to Quinn, the cactus goo is what destroyed an entire civilization in 1721. Cactus Goo was seen on The Great Vince Blake. 'Chase's Go Kart' Although Quinn didn't own it but she helps making it. Chase needs Quinn's help to have a little bit of customize of the engine so Quinn added some cool stuff and put buttons on Chase's Go-Kart to add a speed to his kart and Lola also joins making the kart but she only helps to put the sticker. Chase's Go-Kart was seen on Michael Loves Lisa. 'A Brand' 'New Germ' When Quinn's germ concoction accidentally gets knocked over and disperses into the air, the biohazard team is called in to clear the area. Quinn and her friends are forced to be quarantined until the school is deemed secure. A Brand New Germ that Quinn made was seen on Quarantine. 'Anti-Gravity Chamber' Quinn had a struggle invented this so Paige help her. This chamber can make object float due to gravity, this it the time Quinn felt less-smart. Anti-Gravity Chamber was seen on Paige at PCA. 'Elastic Liquid Candle' Quinn invented this but failed. The Elastic Liquid Candle is you don't have to relight it . When Mark lights the candle, it explodes and blows Mark's eyebrows. Elastic Liquid Candle was seen on Zoey's Ribs. Follicular Stimulant Quinn invented this to accelerate Mark's eyebrows, it also can accelerate hairs, you can put it everywhere else on your skin and it becomes hairy. Follicular Stimulant was seen on Zoey's Ribs. 'Quinnoculars ''' Quinn invented this. Quinnoculars have 5 lenses, it has night vision and it will let you see through things by the sunlight. Quinnoculars was seen on The Curse of PCA. Metal Detector Quinn invented this so she can detect something like Metal. Metal Detector was seen on The Curse of PCA. Jellycon Orb Quinn invented this to capture the ghost of Charles Galloway. Jellycon Orb was seen on The Curse of PCA. Breath Freshener Quinn claims, "I have quinnvented the most powerful breath freshener known to man." But, like most of her quinnventions, there ends up being a negative side effect. While it does cure her bad breath, Quinn begins to laugh uncontrollably for most of the episode. Breath Freshener was seen on Hands on a Blix Van. The Bra Bag Quinn invented this so if the girls has a car accident they will have the bra bag, it's an airbag inside of the bra. The Bra Bag was seen on Logan Gets Cut Off. Zap Watch Quinn invented this so she can defend herself from danger sorta ( she uses it for the people who makes fun of her ). Zap Watch was seen on Quinn Misses the Mark. Paint Grenade Quinn invented it and it's completely harmless and it blasts with 54 different colors. There's no other information about it though. Paint Grenade was seen on Anger Management. Trivia *In New Roomies, Chase jokingly refers to Quinn as "Quinnsane," a portmanteau of "Quinn" and "Insane". Also, Zoey refers to them as "Quinnteresting", a portmanteau of "Quinn" and "Interesting".Category:ObjectsCategory:Quinn PenskyCategory:QuinnventionsCategory:RecurringCategory:FoodsCategory:ProjectsCategory:PCA